


Making a Plan

by Uffie



Series: Bébé Taako [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver!Merle, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Magnus, Regressing!Taako, caregiver!magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uffie/pseuds/Uffie
Summary: Taako starts acting weird especially around Ango. Basically Fallout from "Taako's Ponies".
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Angus McDonald & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & Taako, Merle Highchurch & Taako
Series: Bébé Taako [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Making a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Taako hides all his toys back away where they used to be.
> 
> This is short but uh it's easier for me to do three short chapters than one of a decent length.

Taako frantically pulled the drawer out of the side table, dumping the contents onto the floor. He plucked his Necromancer Barble off the floor and tossed her into the pile in the middle of the room. He turned in a few circles, where were all his toys hidden? He didn’t think this was all of them. HIs crayons and coloring book! Where was that? Taako hurried into the kitchen. Maybe in the junk drawer? His coloring stuff wasn’t junk but that’s where Magnus had placed it. 

After Magnus and Merle found out about his regression it took him a while to get comfortable regressing anywhere but his room, but eventually they fell into a routine and he became comfortable regressing voluntarily. The boys didn’t appreciate how difficult it was to get any supplies he needed where they were hidden way back under his bed. Especially Merle, he always complained he was too short too help. So they convinced him that they could hide things around the apartment, that way they could access everything easily, but things wouldn’t be out in the open since Taako wouldn’t like that. Not when he was big and he would hate having to clean up before anyone came over, or god forbid someone came over unexpected. 

He pulled his crayon box and coloring book out of the drawer in the kitchen. He wondered if he had left anything in the others rooms when he slept in there. He would have to get those later. Taako placed the book and box in the pile and gathered up the edges of the blanket it was sitting on and carried it into his room. Taako laid down on his belly and started pushing the big bundle under his his bed. 

He was half under his bed when he heard a knock at his door, causing him to jolt and hit his head, and let out a small cry.

“Oh no, Taako are you okay?” Magnus asked as he rushed over and kneeled next to Taako’s legs.

“Yeah I’m fine Mags.” Taako shimmied out from under the bed and rubbed his head.

“What are you doing under there any way? And the living room is a mess there is stuff everywhere!” 

“Oh I’m just- uh-”

“Taako are you small?” Magnus questioned. Picking up a plastic bear toy that had fallen out of the blanket bundle.

“No!” Taako denied as he took the bear and shoved it with the other things under his bed.

“It’s okay, T! Come on, I’ll help you clean up!”  
“I’m not small, Magnus. I was just putting my things back under the bed.” He crossed his arms. “I just like them better there.”

“Why? It’s so much easier having them all where they were. Especially for Merle, you know it’s hard for him to reach way back there.”

“I just like it better. I know where they are, they are safe under there.” Taako states. When Magnus makes a face he adds, “But you are gonna help me out there.” Taako points to the shared living space and Magnus pulled him to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically stole the whole world from mcshnuggles you should read her series "The Regression Zone" if for some reason you haven't. Also stole Necromancer Barbie from her.


End file.
